Plants from which preliminary extracts had been prepared and found active in antitumor screening tests will be processed to yield fractions in which such activity is concentrated. Countercurrent distribution, column chromatography, selective solvent extraction techniques will be used for this purpose. Finally, by a combination of these and other traditional methods,single crystalline compounds responsible for the initial activity will be isolated.